Come Fly With Us
This is the first song in Total Drama World Tour. CISL Up.png|Up! Up! Up! Up! HCDT Sing.png|Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! HBLCILS Flting.png|We're Flying! ANCHDT Singing.png|And Singing! We're flying as we're singing! SC Come Fly W.png|Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Izzy Scene.png|We got alot of crazy, tunes to bust! Ha-ha! BL Come Fly W.png|Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Alejandro Scene.png|It's a pleasure and a honor and a must! Duncan Scene.png|Dudes, this mess. You're singing in a plane! Harold.png|What did you excpect, Chris is freaking insane! Ha whoa! Gwen Scene.png|Yaeh, but guys! You're singing on TV! Corutney Scene.png|Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me-eeeee! LD Come Fly W.png|Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Heather scared.png|Do you now how to steer this thing! I try! Ezeke.png|They thought they could leave me at depart. Ezeze Winniong.png|But this stowawyas got winning in his heart! Noah.png|Come fly with us! Come DIE with us! Owen Attacked.png|We're flying?! I hate flying! STOP THE PLANE! DSCH Come Sing With Us.png|Come fly with us! Come sing with us! Bridgette Takes.png|All contestants, must sing in each show! Duncan!!!.png|Duncan do it! Lets go! Gwen Ding it.png|Gwen sing it, don't go! Gwen Finally.png|Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us! Duncan Please.png|Come on Duncan please! THIS SUUUUUCKS!.png|This sucks! Yeah! Courtney: Up! Courtney and Izzy: Up! Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up! Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up! Harold: Sing! Harold and Cody: Sing! Harold, Cody, and Dj: Sing! Harold, Cody, Dj, and Tyler: Sing! Haether, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, Courtney, Sierra, and LeShawna: We're flying! Alejandro, Noah, Dj, Tyler, Cody, and Harold: And Singing! All: We're flying as we're singing! Sierra: Come Fly with us! Sierra and Cody: Come Fly with us! Izzy: We got alot of crazy tunes to bust! Ha Ha! Bridgette: Come Fly with us! Bridgette and Lindsay: Come Fly with us! Alejandro: It's a pleasure and a honor and a must. Duncan: Dudes, this is mess. You're singing in a plane. Harold: What did you expect, Chris is freaking insane! Gwen: Yeah! But guys, you're singing on TV! Courtney: Haven't you always wan't to? It can't just be me-eeee! Dj: Come Fly with us! Dj and LeShawna: Come Fly with us! Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing? Chef: I try. Ezekial: They thought they could leave me at the part.But this stoaways got winning in is heart! Noah: Come Fly with us! Come Die with us! Owen:We're flying?! I Hate flying! Stop the plane! All: Come fly with us! Dj, Heather, Cody, and Sierra: Come sing with us! Gwen and Duncan: No! Chris: Would anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules beacuse in order to escape instant elimination... Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show. Courtney: Duncan do it! Let's go! Cody: Gwen sing it! Don't go! Gwen: I don't want to go home... Come Fly with us! Come Fly with us! Come and Fly with us! Courtney: Duncan come on pleaese! Duncan: This Sucks! Everyone (except Ezekial, Owen and Duncan): Yeah! Trivia *This is the first song sang in Total Drama World Tour *This is the longest song in Total Drama World Tour Category:Musical Numbers